


Percy Jackson & The Youtube Channel

by Robinsnose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/F, F/M, M/M, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, Percy Jackson’s Youtube Channel, YouTube Channel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinsnose/pseuds/Robinsnose
Summary: When Percy was younger, he made a Youtube Channel. He still has it, and still posts now that he’s 18, but more than back then. His fans have been with him since forever, so it’s really no wonder he loves them, and they love him. They especially love it when he’s accused of being a terrorist because come on, Percy Jackson? No way dude.





	Percy Jackson & The Youtube Channel

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea stuck in my head for like a week....please help...
> 
> Also the timeline is shit so enjoy that lol

 

The video started off with Percy and Grover sitting down at a lunch table with their food. 

“Hey.” Percy waved at the camera.  Grover copied his action and smiled. “This is my first video because my mom gave me an old camera a couple weeks ago and today’s a field trip! You know what that means~!”

 

”Percy causes an explosion!” 

 

“Exactly, Grover! Now, to prove I’m innocent, I’m gonna record everything!” 

 

“Good job, dude.” 

 

“Don’t call me dude, bro.” Percy made a face at the nickname and swiped his hand across his neck. Grover snorted. 

“Wow he has preferred bronouns-“ A chunk of sand which hit Grover’s head. He turned around and sighed. The boys slid to the side to reveal a girl with curly red hair and freckles that were orange colored. She had weird teeth that showed whenever she evilly grinned. The video was edited to show the background all green with tiny ‘ewww’s. The letters at the bottom spelled out ‘Nancy Bobofit (we call her Hobofit)’. 

“That’s Nancy. She’s the typical bully around here, except she throws peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches and is a klepto.” Grover leaned into his hand and slugged over. 

 

“Leave him alone.” Percy growled. Nancy did a gross cackle and sat down with her possy of girls that all looked like they’d been eating Cheetos with how..orange their lips and teeth looked. 

 

 

 

The camera cut and started recording again while Grover and Percy were looking at statues of Greek people. There was a wooden figure with limbs that could be moved. Grover moved forward with his crutches and placed its middle finger up its nose. “Two in one.” He snickered. Percy snorted and shook his head fondly. 

 

“Kids!” The sounds of an older man’s voice was heard. Grover and Percy walked to the group that was circling around their teacher. 

 

“Who can tell me-“ the video cut. 

 

Words appeared. ‘This is where I got asked a bunch of stuff about the Greek gods (which I totally nailed!!) and one of our teachers that i hate got me in trouble for?? Nothing?? Anyways to shorten it, I ain’t going to Yancy next year so!! yea!!’ 


End file.
